In computer systems, a display device may be used to display various image content. Flexible display devices are becoming increasingly common. As flexible displays become more ubiquitous, mechanisms may be useful for changing the shape of a flexible display.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.